


Waspies

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Its an au of this, M/M, The second chapter is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves raspberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lighthearted version. The dark remake will be chapter two.♡

Sam loved raspberries. Always had. Ever since he was little, he loved the red fruits, despite only being able to say “waspies” instead of the actual word.

Dean loved that Sam loved them. Would relish in the sight of his baby brother getting red all over his fingers and giggling excitedly when he ate the fruit. It made his heart thrum with love and brotherly protectiveness. 

Sam ate them as he grew–not as messily–always begging Dean or his father to buy the small cartons for him. Sometimes their father would relent and buy one little carton, other times Dean would hide the small package up his hoodie; he always wore a pullover hoodie when they went grocery shopping in case their dad said no.

Sam was 32 and still absolutely adored raspberries. Almost as much as Dean adored him. The eldest Winchester always kept the refrigerator stocked on raspberries for his little brother. Loved seeing the excitement in his brother’s eyes when he found the fruity gift awaiting him. Even after all the years of Dean buying him raspberries, Sam was still as grateful as he could be. 

He’d still get red on his fingers every once in a while, and Dean would stare lovingly as Sam used a napkin to wipe them off instead of his tongue like he used to. 

“Why do you love them so much?” Dean finally asked one day, watching Sam take a piece from his fork with his mouth. The other chuckled and shrugged.

“I don’t know… They just kinda remind me of happier times, even though we don’t have a lot of those,” he admitted, cheeks turning pink–too light to be the color of the raspberries. 

“What happy times do you think about?” the older male queried. He was aware that he didn’t like sappy talks and he was aware that Sam was aware but he couldn’t help it. Sam looked like his young self despite the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles forming in his tan features. He looked especially young with the tiny hint of red on one corner of his lips.

“I… I remember when I was begging Dad to get me some raspberries, saying I would share with you, even though we both knew I wouldn’t, and he said no. But when we got home, you took the package from underneath your shirt and gave it to me,” Sam explained with a small smile, looking down into his bowl of coveted fruit.

“I also remember the time you,” Sam laughed, “you gave them to me for my birthday and it was one of the best gifts ever.” 

Dean flushed at that. He didn’t know what to get Sam for his eighth birthday and so he had settled for raspberries.

“Even after 24 years of being thrown around, killed, and brought back to life only to get thrown around s'more, you still remember that,” Dean mused, leaning back in his chair. 

“Like I said, happier times,” Sam said with a slight smirk. His older brother just rolled his eyes and grabbed at the other’s napkin to wipe at his mouth. Sam laughed that deep laugh of his and swatted his hand away. “Jesus, _mom_ ,” Sam grunted playfully, taking a raspberry and shoving it against Dean’s nose. 

“Bitch!” Dean gasped and grinned, grabbing a handful and smushing them against Sam’s forehead. “Gettin’ too old to use them reflexes, huh, Samm–” Raspberries were pushed into his mouth and he nipped at the hand trying to feed them to him. 

“Jerk,” Sam grunted happily and pulled his hand back. Dean was covered in the red fruit juice, as well as Sam. They both laughed until their faces turned the same color and after they called, Sam didn’t bother using the fork to plop one of the untouched ones into his mouth. Dean was staring at the other and his smile softened. Sam looked as young as ever and it stirred a dormant feeling inside of him. 

“Love ya’, Sammy,” Dean whispered before stealing a piece and wandering off to take a shower.

“Love you, too, De,” Sam said and chucked a single raspberry at the back of his shirt. Dean just laughed and left the room, smile never faltering once.

Sam loved raspberries and Dean loved Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loved raspberries and other red things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the gory version. Enjoy!

Sam loved raspberries. Always had. Ever since he was little, he loved the red fruits, despite only being able to say “waspies” instead of the actual word.

Dean loved that Sam loved them. Would relish in the sight of his baby brother getting red all over his fingers and giggling excitedly when he ate the fruit. It made his heart thrum with love and brotherly protectiveness. 

Sam ate them as he grew–not as messily–always begging Dean or his father to buy the small cartons for him. Sometimes their father would relent and buy one little carton, other times Dean would hide the small package up his hoodie; he always wore a pullover hoodie when they went grocery shopping in case their dad said no.

Sam was 32 and still absolutely adored raspberries. Almost as much as Dean adored him. The eldest Winchester always kept the refrigerator stocked on raspberries for his little brother. Loved seeing the excitement in his brother’s eyes when he found the fruity gift awaiting him. Even after all the years of Dean buying him raspberries, Sam was still as grateful as he could be. 

He’d still get red on his fingers every once in a while, and Dean would stare lovingly as Sam used his tongue to lick it off. Except this red was different. Darker, deeper. 

“Why do you love them so much?” Dean finally asked one day, watching Sam take the blade gently across the victim’s restrained body then taking a finger and swirling the blood on her pale flesh like fingerpaint. Her whole body was covered in these gashes, blood seeping steadily, but not quickly enough to kill her. The brothers picked her up off of the 60 and fucked her until they both decided their other needs needed to be tended to.

The other plopped a raspberry into his mouth, uncaring of the tangy blood that was still on his fingers before chuckling with a shrug.

“I don’t know… They just kinda remind me of happier times, even though we don’t have a lot,” he admitted, cheeks turning pink–too light to be the color of the raspberries. 

“What happy times do you think about?” the older male queried. He was aware that he didn’t like sappy talks and he was aware that Sam was aware but he couldn’t help it. Sam looked like his young self despite the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles forming in his tan features. He looked especially young with the tiny hint of red on one corner of his lips. Sam took a piece and dipped it into the pooling blood, still warm. Their latest victim was still high off her ass on drugs so she didn’t make too much noise.

“I remember when I was begging Dad to get me some raspberries, saying I would share with you, even though we both knew I wouldn’t, and he said no. But when we got home, you took the package from underneath your shirt and gave it to me,” Sam explained with a small smile, looking down into his bowl of coveted fruit before taking his knife and digging a deep cavern into the stranger’s side and putting the bowl underneath, letting crimson flow into it, red mixing with red. He pulled it back when it was a third of the way filled.

“I also remember the time you,” Sam laughed, “you gave them to me for my birthday and it was one of the best gifts ever.” 

Dean flushed at that. He didn’t know what to get Sam for his eighth birthday and so he had settled for raspberries.

“Even after 24 years of being thrown around, killed, and brought back to life only to get thrown around s'more, you still remember that,” Dean mused, leaning back in his chair, watching Sam eat the blood-covered fruit. The woman groaned and the youngest Winchester just sighed. 

“Like I said, happier times,” Sam said, then smirked slightly. His older brother just rolled his eyes and grabbed at the other’s napkin to wipe at his mouth. Sam laughed that deep laugh of his and swatted his hand away. “Jesus, _Mom_ ,” Sam grunted playfully, taking a bloodied raspberry and shoving it against Dean’s nose. 

“Bitch!” Dean gasped and grinned, grabbing a handful and smushing them against Sam’s forehead. “Gettin’ too old to use them reflexes, huh, Samm–” Raspberries were pushed into his mouth and he nipped at the hand trying to feed them to him. 

“Jerk,” Sam grunted happily and pulled his hand back. Dean was covered in the blood and fruit juice, as well as Sam. They both laughed until their faces turned the same color and after they calmed, Sam stabbed an untouched piece with his knife and bit it off, shivering as the sharp blade cut his lip on the way out. Dean was staring at him and his smile softened. Sam looked as young as ever and it stirred a dormant feeling inside of him. 

“Love ya’, Sammy,” Dean whispered before stealing a piece, kissing his forehead, and wandering off to take a shower.

“Love you, too, De,” Sam said and chucked a single raspberry at the back of his shirt. Dean just laughed and left the room, smile never faltering once.

Sam loved raspberries and Dean loved Sam.


End file.
